Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3(2p+4)+7(-1+p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{2p+4}{)} + 7(-1+p) $ $ {6p+12} + 7(-1+p) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 6p+12 + {7(}\gray{-1+p}{)} $ $ 6p+12 {-7+7p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6p + 7p} + {12 - 7}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {13p} + {12 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {13p} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $13p+5$